Truth or Dare: Pokemon Style
by xXxAyamexXx
Summary: Join Leaf, Gary, Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn as they answer questions from YOU the viewers.  OldrivalShip, PokeShip, ContestShip, and IkariShip. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayame:** Welcome to the first chapter of "Truth or Dare: Pokémon Style!" I'm your host, Ayame and I would like to thank you for reading this. Next to me is Ruby! Ruby, mind telling our readers about yourself?

**Ruby:** Hi everyone! I'm your co-host Ruby. Ruby isn't really my real name but I don't really like my real name so let's just pretend that it is, okay? I'm Ayame's and Kate's friend. I'm sorry but Kate will not be joining us but she might be a surprise guest.

**Ayame:** Yes, we can request special guests if you just review. You can request for Kate, Miyuki (Kate's imaginary friend), Kumori and Sayomi (Our cousins), and even characters from other animes if you want.

**Ruby:** Now, we're finished with the introductions. Let the humiliations begin!

**Ayame:** Welcome Leaf Green and Gary Oak! The others will be joining us shortly but they're stuck in traffic so…yeah…

**Leaf:** When Ruby said _'Let the humiliations begin,' _what did she mean by that?

**Ayame and Ruby**: Nothing!

**Gary: **Okaaaay… so, when do we start? Nobody even reviewed yet so we don't have any truths or dares.

**Leaf:** Yeah! So we can leave now right?

**Ruby:** No you can't yet. We actually have question and dares. It's from our friends… they're weird.

**Ayame:** Be quiet Ruby! They're going to read this too!

**Ruby: **I'm just telling the truth. We're weird too.

**Ayame:** True… So, first question is from our friend Jade! She asked:

_**Leaf, why aren't you in the Anime? You're only in the game and I really like you!**_

**Leaf:** Blame the writers. I was going to be in the anime but they never got the chance. Those stupid writers… when are they going to show me on the air? Gosh…

**Ayame:** As Leaf continues to ramble on stuff that may never happen, Jade also had another question for Gary. It says:

_**Gary, are you really a jerk and a player in real life as in the anime?**_

**Leaf:** Let me answer that, yes. He hits on every girl he sees.

**Gary:** _-pouts-_ Come on Leafy. I hit on you don't I?

**Leaf:** That's the worst part.

**Ayame: **Awww, OldrivalShipping is my favorite!

**Gary:** See Leafy. Other people want us together too.

**Leaf:** _-ignores Gary-_ Didn't you say we were going to get snacks or free food?

**Ayame:** Yep!

**Ruby:** I'll get them.

**Ayame:** As Ruby gets the snacks, here's a dare from Ruby's boyfriend-

**Ruby:** _-yells from the kitchen-_ HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Ayame:** Ruby's _friend_ Skyler:

_**I don't really know what's going on and why I'm doing this but I'll just give a dare. I dare someone to dye their hair pink or something… oh and to dress the opposite gender.**_

_**See ya *Ruby'srealname*. I promised some of my friends that I'll shoot some hoops with them.**_

**Ruby:** _-comes back from kitchen with cookies-_ Why did you have to keep that part in? It has nothing to do with the show.

**Ayame:** Because it was so cute how he only said your name.

**Ruby:** _-ignores Ayame-_ So who's doing the dare?

…

**Ruby:** Whoever those the dare, gets the first cookie _–waving a cookie-_

**Leaf:** I'll do it! _-snatches cookie away-_

**Ruby:** Follow me. Ayame, continue without us. Ask him what Jessie asked us _–walks for a door that says 'Makeup, hair, and clothes'-_

**Ayame:** K.

**Leaf:**_ -follows Ruby to the door while nibbling on a cookie-_

**Gary:** So, what this Lessie ask you?

**Ayame:** It's Jessie and she asked:

_**Gary, you like Leaf right? How much do you like her? This much or THIS MUCH?**_

**Gary:** _-blushes-_ I don't like Leaf!

**Ayame:** Then why are you blushing?

**Gary:** I'm not blushing! _–blush deepens-_

**Ayame:** Yeah you are. You're also being defensive. Ruby gets like that when I tell her that she and Skyler is a couple.

**Gary:** -_sigh-_ Fine… like her, don't tell her anything!

**Ayame:** OldrivalShipping all the way!

**Drew:** I knew it.

**Gary:** Drew? When did you get here?

**Drew:** Just when you confessed. Don't worry I won't tell her. You're just lucky May isn't here.

**Ayame:** Ladies and gentlemen, Drew Hayden! By the way, where is May?

**Drew: **Bathroom.

**Ayame:** Ah…

**Gary:** _-blushing like a madman-_

**Ayame:** You're not off the hook yet. That was only part of the question. The other part is _how much_ do you like her?

**Gary:** _…-mumbles-…_

**Ayame:** What was that?

**Gary:** -_mumbles-_

**Ayame:** Speak up or else I'll tell Leaf you like her!

**Gary:** A LOT!

**Drew: **-_smirk-_

**Ayame:** _-giggles-_

**May:** I'm HERE!

**Ayame:** Ladies and gentlemen, May Maple!

**May:** Ooh cookies _–dashes to cookies-_

**Drew:** Took you long enough, June.

**May:** It's MAY! _–cookie crumbs flying everywhere-_

**Drew:** Yeah, yeah, just don't talk with your mouth full, April.

**May:** Hmph.

**Ruby:** We're back.

_Leaf appeared wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, an undershirt with blue and black stripped long sleeve, black baggy pants, and black high-tops with black and white checkered shoelaces. She wore a gray beanie with a skull on it. Pink hair was sticking out of the beanie, reaching to her neck._

**Drew:** Who's her? _–points at Ruby-_

**May:** And what's with Leaf?

**Ayame:** She's Ruby. She's our co-host. Didn't you get the memo?

**Drew:** No.

**Ayame:** I gave it to May.

**Drew:** That explains it.

**May:** Sorry. I forgot to give it to you. Sooo, what's with Leaf?

**Gary, Ayame, and Ruby:** Dare.

**May and Drew:** Ooooooooooookay…

**Ayame:** Since Drew and May are finally here, we can humiliate- I mean ask them question and dares now.

**Leaf:** How long to I have to where this? The wig is itchy.

**Ruby:** You can take the wig off.

**Leaf: **_-takes wig off but puts the beanie back on-_ the beanie is too cool to take off.

**Ayame:** Skyler said to DYE it pink. You used a wig!

**Ruby:** I was going to but Leaf bit me!

_Everyone looked at Leaf nibbling on a cookie looking oblivious and innocent._

**Ruby:** Sorry Skyler.

**Ayame:** Marry asks Drew:

_**Is your hair natural?**_

**Ruby:** …Hahahahahaha… sorry…

**Ayame:** _-glares at a Ruby who's hiding behind May-_

**Drew:** Yes, it's actually natural. My grandfather has green hair but a shade darker.

**Gary:** That's not fair, that wasn't humiliating!

**Leaf:** _-ignores Gary-_ When are the others coming?

**Ayame:** I don't know.

**Ruby:** I just noticed something…

**Ayame:** What?

**Ruby:** Why did Leaf and Gary, and May and Drew arrive at the same time?

**Leaf:** Oh that's easy. Gary just popped up at my doorstep and asked if I needed a ride.

**May:** Same here.

**Ruby: **Awww, that's so sweet!

**Ayame:** I bet Skyler would do that for you.

**Ruby:** _-blushes- _S-shut up.

**Drew:** Who's Skyler? _–whispers to Gary-_

**Gary:** Ruby's boyfriend _–whispers back-_

**Ruby:** HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Misty:** Who is not your boyfriend?

**Leaf and May:** Misty!

**Gary:** Where's Ashy-boy? He said he was going to pick you up.

**Drew:** _-points to the kitchen-_ He went straight through there.

**Ash:** _-yells from the kitchen-_ THE CUPCAKES ARE READY!

**Ruby:** I'll get it.

**Misty:** She's Ruby right?

**Ayame: **At least Misty reads the memo!

**Misty: **Huh?

**Ayame:** Yeah that's Ruby.

**May and Leaf:** Cupcakes!

**Ayame:** So this dare is to all six of you. It's from Kate. If you're wondering why she's not here, it's because she's grounded. She dared you guys to:

_**Change clothes with the person you know best.**_

_**Sorry I can't be there but I might be a surprise guest. ^_^**_

5 minutes later

**Ayame: **I feel sorry for the guys. Girls still look hot in guy clothes but guys in girl clothes…? _–shudder-_

**Ruby: **I'm wearing guy clothes right now and I still look hot! _–struck a pose-_

**Ayame: **Is it Skyler's?

**Ruby:** Ayameeeeeeeee!

**Ayame:** Sorry, sorry.

_The girls come out of their changing rooms._

_Leaf was wearing Gary's clothes._

**Leaf:** What? Gary was my childhood friend. I even knew him before Ashy-boy.

_Misty was wearing Ash's clothes._

**Misty:** What are you looking at? I traveled with Ash for a long time.

_May was wearing Drew's clothes._

**May:** Ash was taken… Just kidding. Besides, Drew is my friend and my rival.

_Gary got it good because Leaf was already wearing guy clothes from her previous dare. (Remember the beanie?)_

**Gary:** It's too small for me.

**Leaf:** Are you saying that I'm short? I'm not short!

**Everyone but Leaf:** Yes you are.

**Leaf:** -pout-

_Ash was blushing while everyone laughed at Ash wearing short-shorts._

**Ash:** How long do we have to wear these?

**Ayame:** Until the end of the show. Haha

_Drew was blushing but tried to brush it off by flipping his hair. At all honesty, it made him look more stupid._

**Drew:** Why are your clothes so tight?

**May:** They're comfy! Plus, you don't have the curves to work it!

_By now, Ayame and Ruby were cracking up._

**Ayame:** Thanks Kate.

**Ruby:** Yeah, sorry for getting you in trouble.

**Ayame:** What did you guys do anyway?

**Ruby:** Remember the road trip we went to?

**Ayame:** Yeah, three days ago.

**Ruby:** We went to bowling alleys all over California right?

**Ayame:** Yeah.

**Ruby:** Remember the place we got banned from?

**Ayame:** Ohhhhh, they called our parents didn't they?

**Ruby:** You were so lucky you were at the bathroom!

**Ayame:** Whatever.

**Ash:** -still blushing- Can we PLEASE change?

**Gary:** Yeah! This is too small for me!

**Leaf:** I'm not small!

**Gary:** Yes you are. You're like a little pixie.

**Dawn:** Yeah Leafy! You do look like a pixie.

**May:** Dawn! Paul! When did you guys get here?

**Paul:** We arrived when the dare was said. We kept hidden so we didn't have to do the dare.

**Dawn:** Good thing too because Paul would've stretched my skirt!

**Ash:** You guys are sooooooo lucky!

**Ayame:** Fine, fine. You guys can change.

**Ash:** Yay!

5 minutes later

**May:** You stretched my clothes!

**Drew:** Did you eat when you were wearing this? It has icing stains from the cupcakes!

**Misty:** My clothes too.

_Leaf came out of the dressing room with REALLY baggy clothes._

**Leaf: **Gary stretched my clothes! I really liked them too! The only thing that fits is the beanie… oh well.

**Gary:** At least cookie crumbs aren't all over yours

**Ash:** _-nom nom noming on a cupcake-_

**Dawn:** We're so lucky.

**Paul:** Ah.

**Ayame:** That's a rap!

**Ruby:** Please leave truths or dares, or maybe even both.

**Ayame:** Please also ask for special guest stars.

**Ruby:** They could be Kate, Miyuki, Kumori and Sayomi, or even people from other anime.

**Ayame:** You can even request for Ruby's boyfriend-

**Ruby:** HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Ayame:** Skyler.

**Pikachu:** Please review. That's right, I can talk. Just kidding, I can't talk… Pika?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayame:** Hi everyone! I'm so happy! I actually got reviews. I thought that only one person will review.

**Ruby:** Me too.

**Leaf:** You guys have no trust in us.

**Ayame:** Sorry.

**Ruby:** Onto the Truths!

**Ayame:** Here is how things are going to go. Truths will all be answered first and all the dares will be answered last.

**Ruby:** And the special guest star will come every four chapters. So, on chapter four, there will be a special guest.

**Ayame:** I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile and you can pick from there.

**Ruby:** or you can review.

**Ayame:** First questions come from **Sky's Soul of Beautiful Roses**:

_**Gary- Are you really a pervert?**_

_**May- Why do you think Drew gives you Roses?**_

**Gary:** I am not a pervert. I am insulted.

**Everyone but Gary:** Yes you are.

**Paul:** I found _Playboy Magazines_ under your bed.

**Gary:** T-that wasn't _Playboy Magazines_! T-those were… knitting magazines!

**Ayame:** Mm-hmm…

**Ruby:** Okay, now for May's question.

**May:** …Hmm… I don't really know. Drew says that they're for Beautifly.

**Ruby:** Drew…

**Drew:** They are for Beautifly!

**Ayame:** Aww, he's blushing.

**Ruby:** and May is eating cupcakes…

**May:** Huh? _-shoving cupcakes in mouth-_

**Ayame:** The next questions are from **One-wheel-wonder**:

_**Ash- Did you pay Misty back for her bike?**_

**Ash:** Yep! I got her a new bike on her last birthday ^_^!

_**Misty- Where do you keep that mallet of yours?**_

**Misty:** I honestly don't know. It just pops up whenever I need it.

_**Drew- Where do you get all those roses?**_

**Drew:** From my mom. She has a gigantic rose bush back home.

_**May- Do you miss Manaphy?**_

**May: **Of course I miss my little Manaphy! I want my baby back!

_**Paul- How come you call Dawn 'Troublesome'? Is it, like, a pet name for her?**_

**Paul:** Of course not. It's just because she's troublesome. _-hides blush-_

_**Dawn- Do you get annoyed when Paul calls you 'Troublesome'?**_

**Dawn:** Yes, I actually do. I have a name you know! It's Dawn!

_**Leaf- Do you sometimes detest being named after a plant?**_

**Leaf:** Yes! I wonder if my parents have any imagination at all! I mean, Leaf Green… yes, leaves are green! But sometimes they're not… hmm…

_**Gary- What does your current pair of underwear look like?**_

…_*cricket, cricket*…_

**Ayame:** How do you answer this?

**Gary:** I can just tell you.

**Leaf:** But you might lie and say black boxers but you might be really wearing Barney tidy-whiteys!

**Gary:** I'm not.

**Leaf:** But what if you are.

**Gary:** I'm not!

**Ruby:** Okay, here's what we're going to do. We girls are going to go into the kitchen while the guys check Gary's underwear. Ready? Break.

_In a flash the girls where gone and the kitchen doors were slammed shot._

**Gary:** I don't know if I should be insulted or… yeah I'm insulted.

**Paul:** Nobody cares. Just take your pants off.

**Gary:** Do you even know how gay that sounds?

**Drew:** Just take it off!

5 minutes later. I didn't want to scar you guys forever so I skipped ahead.

**Leaf:** Are you guys done yet?

**Gary:** Y-yeah!

_The girls got out the kitchen, each drinking a strawberry-banana smoothie._

**Paul:** He was wearing red boxers with Pikachu heads all over it.

**Dawn:** It speaks!

**Paul:** …Hn…

**Leaf:** Really Gary? Really?

**Gary:** I just threw them on!

**Ayame:** The next questions are from** Reyna**:

_**Drew- Is it true? Do you have a garden or roses in your boxer or what? Where do all the roses come from?**_

_**Ash- Is it true that you don't know when Team Rocket is in disguise?**_

_Ever one looked at Drew._

**Drew:** I told you the flowers come from my mom's garden!

**May:** But whenever you have them, do you go all the way back home for them?

**Drew:** She sends them to me!

**Ayame:** Fine, fine, don't have to get all PMSing.

**Ruby: **So Ash, is it true that you don't know that it's Team Rocket when they're in disguise?

**Ash:** _-looks down ashamed-_ Yes, it's true.

**Misty:** He's sooo dense.

**Ayame:** Next question is from **RANDOMNINJA2398**. I love that name XD.

_**Paul- Why is your hair purple?**_

**Paul:** Because it is.

**Dawn:** That's not a good answer!

**Paul:** -_sigh-_ My father's hair is also purple.

_**Dawn- Are you not worried at how short you skirt is?**_

**Dawn:** My skirt isn't short!

**May:** Yes it is.

**Leaf:** Perverts usually look up your skirt. Like Paul.

**Paul:** I don't look up her skirt.

**Leaf:** Yes you do.

**Dawn:** Yes, I do worry on how short my skirt is but i feel so free whenever I where them!

**Ruby:** Weirdo.

_**Drew: If you were stuck on a desert island and had one girl, who would you want it to be and why?**_

**Drew:** I might pink Misty because she can open a coconut with her bare hands.

**Misty:** Is that a compliment or an insult?

**Drew:** I might pick Dawn so I can use her as bait.

**Dawn:** I'm insulted!

**Drew:** I might pick Leaf because she's actually helpful much to people's surprise.

**Leaf:** …I'm lost.

**Drew:** …but all in all, I'll pick May because we were once stranded on a desert island once. Things worked out well.

**Ayame:** I remember that! The one with all those Wynut!

**May:** _-blushing-_

**Ruby**: Aww is May blushing.

**May:** No I'm not!

_**May- Do you think that Harely is gay?**_

**May:** Yes.

**Ayame:** Harsh and straight to the point.

**Ruby:** I kind of agree with May. Harely is creepy.

**Harely:** I resent that!

**Ruby:** Get out.

**Harely:** Hmph!

**Ash:** How did he get here?

**Ayame:** I don't know.

_**Ash- Through all the seasons, how come you're still 10.**_

**Ash:** I really don't know.

**Ruby:** Are you… like a… vampire?

**Ayame:** Vampires are stupid. (No offense to vampire lovers)

**Ruby:** I know I just wanted to say it.

**Ash:** I' not a vampire!

_**Misty- Do you know why Brock's eyes are so um…closed?**_

**Misty:** He's dad's eyes are like that and so are his siblings. Maybe it runs in the family.

**Ayame:** I never really thought of that.

**Ruby:** Me neither.

_**All not so dense ones and Paul (Gary, Drew, Misty, and Paul) - Why haven't you told the others you like them?**_

**Leaf:** You guys like someone? Why didn't you tell me? You guys don't trust me? _-starts to cry-_

**Misty:** It's okay Leaf. I don't like anyone. I don't know what the viewer is talking about… _-ahem_-…

**Dawn:** Yes you do. You told me yourself that-

_Misty appears behind Dawn and starts to hold her mouth shut._

**Gary:** I didn't tell her yet because… she's too oblivious to notice.

_Gary stares at Leaf who was watching a butterfly, which somehow got in a building, flutter by._

**Drew:** I don't like anyone. I don't know what you're talking about.

**Ruby:** _-cough-_ May _-cough-_

**Drew:** I don't know what you're talking about. _-hides blush-_

**Paul:** I don't like anyone…

_**All dense ones and Dawn (Leaf, May, Ash, and Dawn) – Haven't you guys realized yet?**_

**Leaf, May, Ash, and Dawn:** Realized what?

_A collection of faceplams were heard._

**Ayame:** The next questions are from **phantom theif allie **an anonymous:

_**Dawn- Who would you beat up with a battle-axe, kiss, or marry: Paul, Kenny, or Barry?**_

**Dawn:** I might beat up Barry with a battle-axe because he keeps on fining me, I'll kiss Kenny because I've known him for a long time, and marry Paul.

**Ayame:** Why would you marry Paul?

**Dawn:** …Cause…

_**May- Who is harder to beat, Solidad, Harely, or Drew?**_

**May:** You guys might expect me to pick Solidad but Drew is harder to beat because he knows me the best out of the three. He knows my battle styles and stuff like that.

**Ayame and Ruby:** ContestShipping…

**May and Drew:** Wha? _-blushing-_

_**Ash- Who and what happened to your dad?**_

**Ash: **I forgot what my dad does. I didn't see him in a long time. My mom said that he was traveling the world collecting stuff for Professor Oak's studies.

**Everyone but Ash:** Ohh.

**Ruby:** I thought your dad was dead.

**Leaf:** I thought you didn't have a dad.

**Ayame:** Ruby, Leaf! What's with you?

**Ruby:** I'm tired.

**Leaf:** May ate all the cookies.

_**Misty- What do you miss the most traveling with Ash?**_

**Misty:** I really miss Brock's cooking and how Ash changes a person whenever we meet them.

**Ruby:** PokeShipping…

**Ayame:** …FTW…

**Misty:** I don't know what you talking about! -_blushes-_

**Ash:** Me neither! _-stuffs face with cupcakes-_

**Leaf:** Where did you get that cupcake?

_**Gary- Why do you call Ash, "Ashy-boy"?**_

**Gary:** Because it annoys him.

**Ash:** That's mean!

**Gary:** I know.

_**Leaf- How long have you loved Gary?**_

**Leaf:** I REALLY don't know what you're talking about. Gary's my childhood friend! _-blushing-_

**Ayame and Ruby**: WOOT WOOT! OldrivalShipping!

**Gary:** You know you want me.

**Leaf:** Shut up.

**Gary:** I didn't hear you deny.

**Leaf:** I don't want you!

**Ayame:** Okay, we're almost done with the questions.

**Ruby:** But we still have a bunch of dares left.

**Drew:** Woopie.

**Ruby: **That's the spirit.

**Drew:** I was being sarcastic.

**Ruby:** I don't care.

**Ayame:** Okay, next is **Booky-Faliza**. And This question is for Ruby.

_**Ruby- Why do you keep saying that Skyler isn't your boyfriends? Is he your crush?**_

**Ayame**: I like this chick, hahaha!

**Ruby:** _-red as a tomato-_ Skyler and I are just friends!

**Ayame:** _Really close_ friends.

**Ruby:** He just saved me once.

**Ayame:** Oh, I didn't know that! Tell me!

**Ruby:** _-sigh-_ Fine. So I was riding me skateboard to the park. You know the one with all those sand and stuff?

**Ayame:** Mmhm.

**Ruby:** I tried to jump the rock in the middle of this big sandbox thingy but… I failed.

**Ayame:** No surprise there.

**Ruby:** So I somehow twisted my leg and Skyler saw me. He told his brother, the cool one not the jerk.

**Ayame:** Aww, I hate Marky. Are you talking about Joseph with the cool car?

**Ruby:** Yeah, so, Skyler called Joseph and they brought me to the hospital.

**Ayame:** Oh, I know this part. That was like, you eight time going to the hospital.

**Ruby:** Yeah, whatever. So Skyler stayed with me until you came. We were cracking jokes and he stole my pudding cup!

**Ayame:** That's an awesome story dude! You guys are so perfect with each other.

**Ruby:** We are JUST friends!

**Ayame:** Whatever.

_**Paul- Do you even know "Troublesome"'s name?**_

**Paul:** Yes. It's Troublesome.

**Dawn:** You jerk!

_**Leaf- What is your favorite thing about Gary?**_

**Leaf:** Believe it or not, Gary actually nice. He helps me all the time like baking cookies and when I blew up my kitchen one time, he let me stay at his house.

_Everyone looked at Gary._

**Gary:** She's a terrible cook.

_**Gary- What's your favorite thing about Leaf?**_

**Gary:** She's insane...

**Leaf:** Meanei!

**Gary:** ...but she always makes me laugh.

**Leaf:** Oh… never mind.

_**Dawn- Why is your skirt so short? And… what is your favorite sport and why?**_

**Dawn:** My skirt is not short!

**Leaf:** Yes it is.

**Dawn:** Hmph. My favorite sport is figure skating. People automatically think cheerleading but I like how they fly across the ice and…

**Leaf:** We lost her.

_Dawn kept on talking and talking…_

_**Ash- What's your favorite food? Do you still have Misty's lure?**_

**Ash:** I don't have a favorite food. I love all of them. Picking a favorite food is like picking your favorite child. Oh, and yeah I still have Misty's lure. I never leave home without it.

**Misty:** _-blushes-_

_**Misty- What's your favorite color?**_

**Misty:** BLUE OF COURSE! IT RULES OVER THOSE OTHER WEAK COLORS! BLUE!

**Ayame:** Uh, Misty calm down…uh… Misty? MISTY?

**Misty:** Sorry.

**Ruby:** This question comes from **MewSkull130**:

_**Ash- I have to ask do you like to travel with girls because there is always a chick with you no matter what region you're in! REALLY!**_

**Ayame:** I actually agree with her. Ash has been on journeys with at least one girl. I'm still sad Leaf isn't one of them but still.

**Ash: **Don't ask me. Ask the creators. I'm just Ash.

**Ruby:** Now for the dares!

**Ayame:** This dare was given from **Sky's Soul od Beautiful Roses:**

_**Paul- Dress up as Barney.**_

_**Dawn- Sing the "I Love You" song while dancing with Paul.**_

_**Misty- Get tickled by a Tentacrool.**_

_**Ash- Watch Misty and try not to laugh.**_

_**Leaf: Try to eat a cookie out of Gary's teeth.**_

**Ayame:** There's a last one but I'll just whisper it to Drew and Ruby. _-*whispers* __**Give May a rose and say "You look pretty today"**__*whisper*-_

_Everyone stared at each other._

**Misty:** If I knew that the dares would be this weird I wouldn't have agreed.

**Ayame:** Too bad! We have a contract!

**Ruby:** _-smiles evilly that made everyone (even Paul) shudder-_ Now, put this on. -_hands Paul a Barney costumes-_

Later

**Leaf:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Dawn:** Pfft…pfft…PFFT. HHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

_Everyone was either laughing like an idiot (Leaf, Gary, Ash, Drew, Ayame, and Ruby) or doing the smart thing and keeping their mouths shut (May, Misty, and Dawn). You can tell who's going to live longer._

**Ruby:** Okay Dawn, your turn. _-turns on MP3 player-_

_The tune for the Barney theme song started to play._

**Dawn:** Fine, let's get this over with. _-grabs Paul's hand and started to twirl around-_

_I love you~  
>You love me~<br>We're a happy family~  
>With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~<br>Won't you say you love me too~_

_I love you~  
>You love me~<br>We're best friends like friend should be~  
>With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~<br>Won't you say you love me too~_

**Leaf:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! IT HURTS! ICAN'T BREATH! HAHAHAHA!

**Ruby:** This is going up on the internet! HAHAHAHA!

**Dawn:** You were videotaping that?

**Ruby, Drew, Misty, May, and Ash:** Yes. _-each holding a camera or phone- _

**Dawn:** I will kill you all!

**Ayame:** Calm down! Even though I think Leaf just died from laughter, it's time to move on.

**Gary:** She's not dead, she just passed out.

**Ruby:** Okay Misty, time to be tickled by a Tentacrool.

**Misty:** Where can you get a Tentacrool?

**Ayame:** Aren't you a water type Pokémon trainer?

**Misty:** …Oh yeah. Come on out, Tentacrool!

_Tentacrool came out and started to tickle Misty. Ash did his part of the dare and tried not to laugh. It seemed like Misty's laughing was contagious. Leaf woke up and started to laugh with Misty and Ash was still trying not to laugh._

**Misty:** How -haha- long do -haha- do I -haha- keep on doing -haha- doing this -haha-?

_Ayame and Ruby looked at each other._

**Ayame and Ruby:** We don't know… You can stop now.

**Misty and Ash:** Thank you.

**Ayame:** Now for Leaf's dare.

**Ruby:** I'm going to love this.

**Leaf: **A cookie is still a cookie.

**Ayame:** Now, Gary, put this cookie between your teeth. Leaf's going to eat it. Okay?

**Gary:** Okay!

**Leaf:** I'm ready.

_Gary puts the cookie between his teeth. Everyone leaned in as Leaf got closer and closer to Gary. Leaf took bites of the cookie still in Gary's mouth. Gary was red as a tomato while Leaf continued to enjoy the cookie but with a small blush on her cheeks._

**Leaf:** Done. That was a yummy cookie ^.^

**Gary:** Indirect Kiss~

**Leaf:** It still doesn't count.

**Gary:** Still~

**Drew:** Well Gary's happy.

**Dawn:** Their cute together.

**Ruby:** Now for the last dare.

**Ayame:** We know we got tons of other dares but this is long enough… I think. Don't be mad though. We will still use them in the next chapter.

_Ruby nudges Drew. Drew looks annoyed. _

_Drew walks up to May and gives her a rose._

**Drew:** May, you look pretty today.

**May:** _-turns red like a tomato-_

**Ayame:** That's all folks. We WILL use the dares that we didn't use in the next chapter.

**Ruby:** But here's a message to the reviewers… keep them short.

**Ayame:** Don't say that! You can review as much as you like. Don't mind Ruby. She's cranky.

**Ruby:** Well it's 3:17 A.M. what would you think?

**Ayame:** Review! Ruby and I stayed up late so we can finish this for you guys!

**Ruby:** There will be a guest star on chapter four so wait until then.

**Ayame:** I'm going to put a poll on my profile so you guys can pick. Now Pikachu, have anything to say?

**Pikachu:** I actually lied to you guys. I can talk. Review. Just kidding…again. I can't talk. Pika?


End file.
